


Waiting for you by your side

by Alice_Hunter



Series: Haikyuu fantasy exchange (2017) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, Relationship Study, angel au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Hunter/pseuds/Alice_Hunter
Summary: Tsukishima has been by Yamaguchi's side all his life but an accident makes him reconsider his desire to be with him as soon as possible.





	Waiting for you by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageyawn (heydilly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydilly/gifts).



> This is the first fic I wrote for the Haikyuu fantasy exchange this year, it's for Kageyawn and I hope this three fics are good

“Yamaguchi stop the car”

That’s what I wish I could say to him. But I can’t.

I’m sitting in the passenger sit next to him, inside the car his dad bought for him for his graduation, which he is driving way pass the maximum speed for this driveway. But he can’t hear me.

He never could.

Because of the loud music he is playing in the car?

No

Because he has become deaf to everyone’s word after his fight with his dad about the divorce, his affair and second family?

No

Because I’m his guardian angel and I will never be able to reach to him no matter how much I try?

Maybe

I used to be able to made him feel better whenever I kissed him softly on the lips. It’s not like he knew I was doing it, but he felt it somehow and it made him calm down. I’m not sure that it could help now.

All I can do is stay with him in the passenger sit. Like I have done all his life.

Humans call it “love”. Angels have it forbidden, we can’t “fall in love” with humans or else we’ll become part of the “fallen angels”, those who have been expelled from heaven and have to live between humans with no memory of their true self, suffer all the things humans suffer for, be weak as them.

“Pathetic”

That’s what I thought of them. Of course until I was assigned to Yamaguchi; now I got a better idea of why would those angels do that.

But still, I wouldn’t risk it to be just another human, even if I can’t touch him, talk to him or anything; I’m here and I’ll always be, I know he can feel it. I don’t know how but he does, he’s special like that.

So for now all I can do is wait for him to come to me when the time calls it.

The car goes faster now. I have a bad feeling about this.

And as I thought that, it happens.

Of course at this time at night is no surprise that at least one driver would be drunk, just like the one that hit Yamaguchi’s car.

There isn’t much I can do. Everything happens so fast, but in slow motion at the same time.

The wheels burning the asphalt, the lights blinding the eyes, the glass shattering, the other car rolling until it stops upside down and Yamaguchi’s on the side of the driveway. The airbag holding his head and the seatbelt keeping him still, I hope it’s enough.

Could this be the end? The end of my waiting?

Even though it should make me happy to finally be together with him, I can’t ignore the sharp pain I feel to think it could be the end of his life. Humans life doesn’t make much sense to me, but for what I have seen while being at Yamaguchi’s side it seems to be kind of special. The way they grow up, how they suffer for things and then learn lessons from that, how they become strong and overcome things; the way they love. Yamaguchi went through many of those things many times and I would always have this feeling of pride seeing him grow like that.

Would this be the end of that?

Some car passes by and someone calls an ambulance, there’s not much I can do.

I can’t make up my feelings about what could happen.

I should be happy, that’s all I know.

I should be happy that he will finally be by mi side, that he will no longer have to suffer as he will never experience new human things.

The ambulance arrives along with two police cars. The paramedics take Yamaguchi out of the car carefully as I stand in the middle of the driveway looking at everything going on. The drunk driver is taken out unconscious just like Yamaguchi, but even though it would have seemed like he got the worst part of the accident he seems to be better than Yamaguchi, who now is lying on the driveway while the paramedics try to get his heartbeat back.

The sharp pain is back.

I saw him grow up, from being a baby that every time he looked at me would smile, laugh and try to reach for me; from being a little kid running around the empty house while his parents were out working, calling for me with his _Tsukki_ ; from being a teenager scared of everyone but eventually finding his own strength and overcoming all his flaws with effort and determination; all that to the young adult he is now.

Would I see how much more he could grow up from here? Or would have that been all of it?

It doesn’t feel fair.

The paramedics are still trying but it doesn’t seem to work. The one pressing his chest stops and sighs.

This is unfair.

My feet move on their own, now I’m right next to Yamaguchi, down on my knees by his side while I look at the calm expression on his face even if some of the injuries seem really painful, those would heal anyway; humans are strong like that.

I can’t help it but to run my hands through his soft hair stained with blood, his freckled and bruised cheek, his bleeding lips, his neck and now his still chest. His body is still warm and soft like it has always been.

I look at the paramedic in front of me, he looks pained, he also knows this is unfair.

My hand is still on his chest and I can feel something I never felt before. I felt my own heartbeat as the words leave my mouth softly.

-I love you, Tadashi.

It doesn’t make sense; I shouldn’t have a heartbeat.

He shouldn’t have heard those words.

Yamaguchi’s eyes fly open and all my thoughts and questions stop. He is looking at me.

I hear the paramedic calling for help to take Yamaguchi into the ambulance fast, he is surprised just like I am, probably less. I can’t get my eyes off Yamaguchi’s and the same seems to happen to him.

Could it be possible?

As they take him to the ambulance he says something, I’m sure I’m the only one able to hear those words.

-I love you, Tsukki.

I stand right there, watching Yamaguchi being taken into the ambulance. I watch the ambulance drive off, in the middle of the drive way surrounded by the lights of the street and the ones from the police cars. But all I can hear is the eco of those words.

It has been years since I last heard him calling me Tsukki.

**Author's Note:**

> I made some drawings for each fic so if you want to see them you can go to my art blog on tumblr wonderland-layout


End file.
